


Don't Push It

by orphan_account



Series: Cubeland Universe [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Don't Push It

“Gav.”

Gavin stirred in bed, curling further into the warmth the blankets provided while his husband was out in the kitchen, probably making another cup of coffee. The Brit didn’t answer, instead hiding his face in Edmund’s pillow because it was still kind of warm and still smelled like him.

“Darling. Come on. We’ve gotta go to work,” Edmund called from the other room and Gavin made a small groaning noise of dissent as the Enderman walked into the bedroom, placing Gavin’s tea and his own coffee on the bedside table before he crawled onto the bed, laying himself down beside his husband, trying to coax him out of bed.

“But ‘s cold,” Gavin whined from underneath the blanket, poking his head out and showing his best impression of a sad puppy. Edmund had to keep himself from immediately folding, instead reaching his arms out as an invitation, just for Gavin to abandon the blankets and wrap his arms around the Enderman, trying to absorb all of his warmth.

“I know but I could be your space heater,” Edmund offered and Gavin seemed to consider it for a moment.

“Can I wear your hoodie in the office? I feel better wearing it,” Gavin admitted, hiding his face in Edmund’s chest. Edmund chuckled, running his hands over Gavin’s back.

“Absolutely. You know I love it when you wear my clothes,” Edmund whispered huskily, his hands drifting down to grip Gavin’s hips, grinding them together at the thought of Gavin sitting there in the office, being his lovely, tantalising self in his tight jeans, Edmund’s too-big hoodie enveloping his smaller frame.

Dragging him off to the storeroom to have his way with him, keeping that hoodie on while he makes him come...

“I think we can afford to be a little late for work,” Edmund purred into Gavin’s neck, slipping his fingers underneath the Brit’s clothes, stroking his tanned skin. Gavin let out a small moan at the feeling, arching himself in closer to Edmund.

“Or not show up at all and spend the day in bed,” Gavin suggested.

“Don’t push it, darling.”


End file.
